Only Time Will Tell
by Ana-Caribbea-Sparrah
Summary: First story! YAY! lol This is a humor modern time story, but it's set in their time for the first one or two chapters, then the present time action fun starts.  Hope you like it! Pairings are inside. Rated T for future chapters. R&R PLEASE!


My first ficcy. Woo! Excited! Lol This is, as I've said, a humor story that takes place in their time right now, but will soon move to present time in next chapter or maybe in chapter 3. shrug I don't know. Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! The first half isn't funny, just so you know, the funnies don't start until the second half of the story where Jack and Norrinton make their entrances.

**Ships sailing for this story:**

_Jack/__Anamaria_

_Will/Elizabeth_

_Norrinton__/Giselle_

_Davy Jones/Tia_

_OC/OC (funny thing is that the OC's are actually just Jack, Ana, Will, Liz, __Norry__, Giselle, Davy, and Tia, just in present times. )_

**---**

"You can't just up and leave, Henry!"

He donned his hat atop his head and pulled on his coat, shrugging it snuggly against his shoulders. He turned to her and smiled, "I can and I am. You've already cheated me out of everything to my name; it is only fair that I graciously return the favor." With a false smile on his face, he tipped his hat and headed for the door, "Good day to you, Madame."

She gasped and snatched a fistful of his trench coat, "Wait! What about the children? You know I can't raise them all on my own! If you don't stay for me, that is fine, but at least stay for them!"

He turned slowly on his heel and grinned comically down at her, "Oh, I'm sorry. Which child was mine again? Was it the one you bore from the sailor, the soldier, the cell guard, the tavern owner, the slave owner, or the beggar?"

She glared and growled menacingly up at him, "I have slept with no beggar."

He chortled, "That's right. You don't like to talk down to your bed warmers. Would you prefer the term gypsy?" Her stony glare only grew harder every passing second, but she didn't speak, so he continued, "I'm sure you will find the best means of support for you and your young ones." He nodded to her and turned towards the door, "Goodbye." Down the stairs he trotted, out of her house and out of her life.

She sighed and stared at the open door. From behind, a female voice spoke, "See? I told ye, Emillee. What did I say? Don't… get… too… attached… to… the men… of… this… time period! Pigs and dirty ol' buzzards, they are. The lot of 'em! But does anyone ever listen to Giselle? No! I'm just the blonde tavern doll with beauty and no brains. I tell ye-- Hey, where ye goin'?"

"To bed and then I'm goin' home. _All _the way home." She moped on her way up the wooden stairway, "I'm obviously not wanted in this time."

"But… but you can't!" Giselle screeched.

Emillee turned around and shushed her, "Shh! Not so loud. The kids are asleep."

"Right right. Sorry." Giselle replied; she continued in a loud whisper, "You can't leave, Emillee, who will take care of those kids?"

She wiped her nose, tears starting to run from her eyes, "I had hoped that _you_ would do that for me, Giselle, since you _are_ me and you know this century better than I do."

Giselle's mouth hung agape, "I am you, yes, but I am you _with a life_! I move around a lot, and I can't drag a bunch of ankle nibblers with me everywhere!"

She glared, "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot that whoring is round trip job, as in you go from country to country and continent to continent to sell yourself. That makes complete _sense_, so I understand that you can't watch them for me for a while; taking them on high waters would be disastrous!"

In reply to the low comeback, Giselle yelled, "Even if that were the case, I would still make a better mother than you ever would, Emillee, because a mother does not abandon her children at such a young age when times get tough! Even if I was, or if these round trips whores existed, I would come back to the kids every chance I got! Not just drop them off with someone and assume that because they are the exact same person in appearance, they are the exact same person at heart!"

Emilliee stood at the foot of the stairs in shock. The words she heard were true, but were still rather painful to hear, especially coming from herself. Giselle was right. It only took a second for the thought to register to her brain before her legs went weak and she fell to the ground, sobbing.

**---**

"I still say we've past it, Captain Sparrow."

He sighed and looked away from the endless stretch of horizon before him, turning to stare the former Commodore eye-to-eye, "And I still say you smell funny, Borrington. My apologies: _Norrington_."

The new sailor glared and looked down at the compass on Jack's hip, "You know, Sparrow, I'm starting to think that little compass doesn't do anything. First I hear it doesn't point north, then I hear it points to what you want most, and now you're telling me it leads to nowhere in particular."

Jack nodded, gazing back at the horizon, "Yeah. Pretty much."

James stood there for a while with a confused expression on his face, "That makes no bloody sense, Jack."

Sparrow lifted a finger, still looking ahead, "Actually, it does if you theorize it correctly. You see, if you were a brilliant captain, such as m'self, you would notice that they all mean the exact same thing." James stood silent with an even blanker expression. Sparrow, hearing nothing come from Norrinton's mouth, turned to face him and rolled his eyes the look he was receiving from the former Commodore, "And everyone calls _me_ daft."

James laughed quietly to himself, "You make it sound as though we're lying."

Jack glared at him, "Anyway. Just think about it, James, it makes sense. My compass does not point just north, but everywhere you want to go. If you so choose to want to go north, then it will point there, but if not, it won't. For example: Say I was blind and wanted to find out where Anamaria's cabin was. The compass would lead me there because that is where I want to go."

"But," Norrington stated with his eyebrows pinched together, "That wouldn't work. If you are blind, how can you see the compass to know in which direction it is pointing? And also, if you were blind, what benefit would you get from knowing where Anamaria's cabin was? You surely can't peek in while she's dressing because you can't see her because you are blind."

Sparrow glared again, "Do not re-theorize my theorization of your moronic theory."

"Repeat, please?"

"Nothing, James, just get back to work. We'll be nearin' Isla de Suit-ee."

James laughed, "It is pronounced _suite_, Jack, like a _sweet_ piece of bread."

He pointed to the map in his left hand, "Then what's the 'e' in there for? It can throw you off!"

James laughed again, "Because, without the 'e' it would spell suit. We are not going to Isla de Suit, but Isla de Suite."

Jack shrugged and placed the map in his pocket, "Whatever. Potato patotto, tomato tomotto, banana banaynay."

James furrowed his brows, ", tomato tomotto, banana banaynay."

James furrowed his brows, "You can't use banaynay; no one says that."

"I do." A long silence passed between the two after that.

James shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, "Ok then. Well, I need to start on my work."

"Ye think?"

Norrinton glared and turned on his heel to make his leave from the upper deck, only bursting out laughing once he knew he was in the safety of his own quarters and out of earshot, "Hahaha! Banaynay!"

**TBC…**


End file.
